Fooled Around and Fell in Love
by gryffindorgal13
Summary: This was supposed to be my day off but instead things took a turn for the weird. Now all I have to do is bring a couple of escaped convicts back to Xandar so we can put them back in prison. The downside is there's this guy Peter or "StarLord" as he likes to be called and he's kind of making it complicated. (Peter Quill x OC)
1. Prologue

Just an FYI first ever story on Fanfic so lets see how this goes. I've just had this idea for quite awhile and thought I might as well get it out there sooooooo :) Enjoy

"So this is the thing he actually fought a guard over?" I asked as I plopped down onto one of the comfy chairs in the break room and fiddled with the weird media player. It was bright yellow and much thicker than any of the comms units that I'd used or had been used in the past century.

"Yep" my mentor said in the corner flipping through the files. If there was anything I always like putting off with my job, it was the paperwork and I was glad someone else was doing it for me. After all it wasn't like I had helped make a major breakthrough today with catching four criminals. I plopped my feet down on the table in front of me to recline and received a glare.  
"Sorry" I apologized. After a couple seconds of silence I decided to exactly see what the deal was behind the player as I placed the earpiece on my head. Loud weird music blared from it. It wasn't at all what I had been expecting. The guy had gotten beaten up over trying to save a music player? There was absolutely nothing special about it. Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off along with a loud blaring noise.  
"Security Breach! Security Breach" an automated voice put in. My mentor and I both stood up with our guns out of our holsters. The automatic doors opened to find a guy of about 6 ft in a mask standing there. It was a dead give away though when I spotted the familiar red leather jacket on.  
"Oh 'sup Perse" I could hear his muffled voice say as he shot my mentor in the leg. It had to have been on some sort of stun setting because his leg hadn't been nearly blasted off.  
"Give me it" he said with a nod. I laughed at him.  
"Get back in your cell then Star Guy" I purposely messed up his nickname as we stood at gunpoint.  
"Star Lord" he corrected. There were more guards approaching as I helped stall.

"Fine then it's coming to this then" With surprise on his side he knocked my gun out of my hand and used one arm to hold me against him as we walked together through the halls to the hanger.  
"Oh my gosh you idiots shoot him. He is literally a walking target right now. He's wearing red you can't miss him!" I shouted at the guards who were pausing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay guys I got some alerts that's cool so here's the official chapter 1. It's going to be back story on my OC so i hope that's ok :D**

 _10 years before_

My heart was pounding as I adjusted the pack on my back and stared at the silver ship before me. I had only seen photo's of it now and then but this had to be it. Finally I saw him.

"Dad" I called out to him as I ran. The man turned around and looked at me confused.  
"Perse?" he asked as I finally caught up to him.

"I know you were supposed to come home tonight but I had to see you. When I woke up yesterday mom was gone. At first I didn't think anything, but she didn't come back this morning. I had to come find you at the port. I think she left" I finally stammered out, trying to hold back all my emotions after realizing how much had happened. He got this worried look about him.

"Did you tell anyone where you were going, when you left home?" he asked me as we turned our backs towards any passerby.  
"No?" I asked. A woman of about my dad's age walked off the ship and eyed us.  
"Today bring your kid to work day Cap?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not that I planned on this, but apparently yes. Sawyer this is my daughter Persephone, you mind leading her on the ship?" he asked of the woman. She looked confused for a second before leading me up the ramp. It was a day of firsts for me. First time meeting any of my Dad's coworkers and first time actually seeing the inside of his cargo ship. It was a tiny thing, that seemed homey enough for long journeys but was filled with loads of packages. The woman, Sawyer looked back towards where my Dad was as he seemed to try and start rushing the rest of his crew outside to get back in.  
"Just stay here" she advised me as she walked back down the ramp. Of course, not really feeling like i had to take orders from someone I barely knew, I decided to disobey her as I followed. Another man filed in past me as I could see my Dad talking to my mom on a comms device.

"You didn't take her with you?" I heard him ask. I strained my hearing just a bit.  
"What's the Nova Core going to do with a 17 year old by themselves? They wouldn't throw her in jail. It'd be a lot worse if we both got caught together" I could hear my mom respond.  
"I've got her with me at the moment, we're going off planet to try and get them off our backs" he said.

"Be safe"  
"Always am" my dad said as he hung up.

"Off planet?" I asked my dad catching him off guard.  
"Thought you were already inside?" he chuckled trying to nonchalantly turn me back around and lead me back on the ship.

"Dad what the hell is going on?" I asked him. Sirens began to go off around the port.  
"FLYNN" My dad shouted up top.

"I know! I have ears too. She's all started up" A man's voice shouted back from the pilots seat on the second level. My Dad's hand slammed down on a button and the ramp closed.  
"Grab onto something, and hold on tight till we are out of the atmosphere" he advised going up to the front window. I felt my stomach drop as I knew we had now left the ground. Shots were being fired off in the distance but whoever was flying, did an excellent job of avoiding hits. They then left us alone as we got past the atmosphere. I managed to get my vice like grip off of a cargo net that was carrying supplies and found my way up to my dad.  
"Well great just fantastic we had to leave with only half a tank of fuel and there's most likely a manhunt for us now back home" the pilot, Flynn exclaimed with a sarcastic tone to his voice.  
"Somebody decided to let the government know that we are not friendly neighborhood delivery men" Sawyer put in. My Dad let out an exhausted sigh.  
"So what are you guys?" I asked them trying to remain calm at all that had happened. I gave my dad a glare already knowing that many things he had told me were probably lies now.  
"There's no way to sugar coat it, sweetie we are smugglers. We get paid lots for smuggling various things" Sawyer explained to me.  
"Oh so it's illegal things then" I said having to sit down for a moment almost shaking. My dad was a criminal, was mom one too? Was that why she left me, because she had a record? I could see my dad sit down across from me. I looked up at him and strangely realized that people did tell the truth when they said I only got one physical trait from dad. My blonde hair, average height, and paleness all from her, but my brown eyes, I definitely got those from him.  
"It does kind of make me sound hypocritical now when I think back to that time I didn't let you steal candy from a store" he joked. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't find myself too.

"Are we never going back home again? What about mom?" I asked him.

"Right now I don't think any of us are even thinking about going back sweetie" Sawyer told me.  
"I don't want to be like you though" I blurted out and suddenly felt rude. Which is weird, because really how was I the bad one here for not wanting to do illegal acts? The thought doing anything like smuggling just felt wrong to me.

"You don't have to" my dad promised. There was loud shout of joy next to us that made us all jump.  
"We may have not been lucky back home but we are now. I just sent a distress call out and guess who I quickly received an answer from" Flynn turned to us.  
"Yondu?" my Dad guessed.

"10-4"

"That's not the best news either because most likely, that means he's got something for us to take out of his hands. And I don't think that's what we need right now" Sawyer reminded him.

"But he'd do a better job of getting us off the radar for now" my dad put in.

"Want me to link up to his coordinates?" Flynn asked. My dad gave me a look as if asking for my permission.  
"I have a say?" I asked him.  
"Oh yeah" he gave me a definite nod. I bit my lip for a second and saw my dad's crew give him a look as if saying _you're really basing this decision off what your kid wants?_

"Get off the radar for awhile and then we find mom"  
"Agreed" he gave me a nod and a smile.  
"Ok off to even more criminals with worse records then us" Flynn joked as we picked up speed.

 **So yay now we kind of have some backstory and so just letting you know we are going to stick a bit in flashback land before we get to actual movie time but I hope you enjoyed it. Also this is kind of heavily based on Firefly just an FYI and my fancast for Persephone is going to be Lily James. Have a great day guys!**


End file.
